Berhenti Berharap
by asaiasai
Summary: Aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi aku tak bisa memilikimu. Berhentilah untuk berharap, Maya. HirokiXMaya, fic iseng2 author! sedikit SONG FIC..


Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu menyukaimu. Hanya karena kau pernah menyelamatkanku. Hanya karena kau pernah memarahiku. Hanya karena kau.. tidak pernah berhenti untuk memperhatikanku.

Hari ini aku sekolah seperti biasa, perebutan Holy Stone sepertinya sudah bukan alasan utamaku untuk masuk sekolah. aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dia. Laki-laki yang telah menyadarkan hidupku.

"Maya! Ohayou!" Suara itu.. kenapa sih aku harus mendengar suaranya?!. "Nina mencari-cari Maya loh" Nina.. sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu.

"Ada apa memang?" akhirnya aku menyerah juga.

"Tadi Maya dicari-cari Tsujiai, jadi Nina buru-buru nyari Maya deh" Apa? Tsujiai mencariku?!

"Dimana? Dimana dia?!" aku pasti sudah gila, aku mencengkram bahu anak itu keras-keras. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa sabar dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tsujiai!

"Di..dia ada di belakang gedung olahraga." Nina menjawab dengan takut, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Nina.

Kenapa ia ingin bertemu denganku? Setelah 3 hari lalu aku menyatakkan perasaanku dirumah pantai, apa sekarang dia mau memberitahu jawabannya yang sebenarnya?. Aku begitu merana ketika ia tidak memperhatikanku lagi sejak kejadian itu. kumohon tuhan! Berikan jawaban yang bagus!

"Tsujiai!" Aku melihat sosok Tsujiai yang sedang berdiri menunggu. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke arahku. Dadaku bergejolak..

"Ah Maya, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Tsujiai melangkah mendekatiku yang kelelahan, debaran jantungku pasti makin keras terdengar.

"Bi..bicara apa?"

"Soal pernyataan cintamu tempo hari" ayo! Ayo sebutkan Tsujiai!. "aku.. tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Ha?

Apa?

Apaaaa?!

"Maaf ya Maya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku tinggal dulu ya"

Apa katamu?! Kau lebih memilih bel pelajaran daripada aku?! Aku ini apamu Tsujiai?. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, aku menarik lengan baju Tsujiai dan menatap wajah kagetnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa ini.. Apa ini karena Nina?" Ya.. ya.. cewek itu selalu saja membuatku repot!

"Nina? Kenapa dengan Nina??"

"Jawab! Kau menyukainya kan?" aku akan memaksa sampai kau menjawab!

"Kau kenapa sih Maya? lepaskan aku, penganggu!" Tsujai menepis tanganku. Kata-katanya benar-benar melukaiku, aku..aku ini kenapa sih? Sampai dibenci orang yang kusukai? Penganggu? Yah.. mungkin benar

"Maya?" Tsujiai berbalik badan, memandangku yang jatuh terduduk. Ah apa ini? Kenapa pipiku hangat? Apa ini air mata? Aku yang tidak pernah menangis ini?

"Mayaa! Jangan menangis, maafkan aku yah?" Tsujiai duduk disebelahku, ia mencoba menyeka air mataku. Tapi aku tidak ingin ia melihatku yang sedang menangis,, aku tidak bisa. Jangan lihat aku, jangan!

"Jangan! Aku tdak ingin kau melihatku begini!" aku menepis tangannya, wajahnya tampak sedih dan mengkerut. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya kelemahanku, kelemahan seorang wanita.

"Maya, dengarkan aku. Aku menolakmu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu" tiba-tiba Tsujiai bicara dengan lembut, apa maksudnya?

"Ha?" Aku menaikkan wajahku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa memilikimu" wajah Tsujiai berubah menjadi merah, begitu juga dengan wajahku.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" secercah harapan mulai muncul.

"Aku pacaran dengan Nina, dia menembakku pada pagi hari sebelum kau menembakku hari itu, maafkan aku Maya. Seandainya aku tau perasaanmu, aku pasti akan memilihmu" Tsujiai menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tatapan matanya begitu kelam. Ia mungkin menahan tangis juga. Aku hanya menatapnya, kenapa begini? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku??!

"Maaf Maya" Tsujiai pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan aku yang terduduk.

Aku.. aku tidak percaya ini.

_Dulu ku tak pernah percayakan Cinta,_

_Yang tak harus memiliki_

_Pernah ku paksakan walau tak sejalan_

_Meski ku tau kusalah_

_Dan ku coba melupakanmu_

_Karena kutahu kau bukan milikku_

_Dan ku berhenti berharap_

_Akan cintamu yang dulu ada dihati_

_Dan kucoba tuk bertahan_

_Walau penat kini ku _

_Berhenti berharap_

_Berhenti Berharap by MARCELL_

_Fin, Review Please_

Akhirnya jadi juga. Author hari minggu bangunnya jam 12-an, jadi kelewat semua anime, jadi nonton space toon dah, eh nemu ULTRA MANIAC,, Jadi ide bikin ficnya! Gyaha! Kesian banget Maya, mending dia ama Tsujiai deh

Sebenernya ga mau nyelipin lagu sih, cuman pas lagi ngetik.. hape tiba-tiba shuffle lagu Marcell eh langsung terlintas 'wah cocok juga nih', perasaan Maya yang tersampaikan tapi kandas.


End file.
